inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lets Battle it out shall we?
Ya Minna! I was totally bored...So, I decided to write up a one-shot!! Enjoy!!! ^^ And its the first fanfic that Nakamura Fumito appears in! Yay! Characters Nakamura Fumito Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Kotoni Kageyama Hikaru Kariya Masaki Sorano Aoi Seto Midori Yamana Akane Mastukaze Tenma Nishizono Shinsuke Shindou Takuto (Mention only) Kirino Ranmaru Nishiki Ryouma The Rest of Raimon (GO) Endou Mamoru Otonashi Haruna Kidou Yuuto (Mention) Kiyama Hiroto Gouenji Shuuya (Not as Ishido Shuuji) Fubuki Shirou Kazemaru Ichirouta Utsunomiya Toramaru Gouenji Yuuka Lets Start! ^^ The Holy Road has finally ended...Raimon has pulled through and became the champions beating Dragonlink. Now to celebrate, Endou has decided to throw a celebration disco in Raimon (Cheesy right? 70's Disco outfits at the ready! Afro's and Platforms are go! XD) The Managers, a few of Raimon's members, Haruna and Endou are helping to set it up right now... At Raimon's Main Hall.... Aoi: Hmmm...So...How many people did Endou-San invite? Seto: Judging by the list, Quite a few! *Sweatdrop* Kira: Wait...Gimme That! Kira Grabs the list off of Seto and Scans it casualy Kira: *Looks up* Kariya! The Dj Set is supposed to be over there! Kariya: *Groans* Right, Hikaru, Help me out here! Hikaru: Ohh...Ok! They move the Dj set all the way over to the other side of the stage. Kariya: There...*Sighs* Is that better? Kira: Hmmmm...A little bit to the- Seto: She said its fine!!!!!!! *Mumbles* Kira! He'll get seriously stressy if you tell him that! Kira: No but...It doesnt look right! Endou: Wow! There having a blast right Haruna? Haruna: Yeah....A right blast..*Groans* Akane: *Sighs* I hope Shin-Sama will turn up..... Aoi: of course he's gonna turn up! He'll...Just...Be in a plaster thats all.... Akane: That means....I cant dance with him......*Sighs* Awww..... Aoi: *Runs up to the Ladder* Kira! Can you give me a hand for a sec please! Kira: Ah! Got it! The two girls start putting up ballons all around the hall and soon enough it looks like a proper Disco! Hikaru: Just think about it! You...Me...On the Dj Decks all night! Kariya: Maybe....But I'm gonna bag Kira for that dance tonight! Hikaru: What dance? Kariya: You know? The dance, The Romantic Dance? Heard of that? Hikaru: Wait...I thought you dont really have interest in Kira romanticly? Kariya: I know....I'm just doing it to wind up all the others! He he...Think about it! They'll be sooooo jelous! Hikaru: Who's They? Kariya: You know, Fumi- Kira: Hey! Two-Faced! Are you coming back with me or what? Kariya: Oh right! *High Fives Hikaru* See ya tonight bro! Hikaru: Same with you Sis!.....I mean Bro! Endou: Be sure to boogie your.....Stuff off! *Waves* Haruna: *Facepalm* Sorry! He's hyper! Kira: *Shouts* We gathered that! Good luck Haruna! Seto: Your gonna need it... Endou: This is gonna be soooo awesome! I've even invited some others too! Haruna: *slips on Glasses* like who? Endou: ohhh...Only the likes of Gouenji, Kidou and the Gang! Haruna: At least thats somthing to look foward too....*Sighs* Kidou doing The Boogie Bam Dance? Ha! They walk back into the hall and shut the gates. Back at the Sun Garden... Kira: Yooo! Kariya: Were home! Hitomiko: Hey You Two! What took you so long? Kira: We were just setting up the Disco at Raimon! Hitomiko: Really? Hear that Hiroto? Kariya + Kira: NANI?!?! Hiroto: Woo! Disco! Endou's gonna be there right? Kariya No...No he's not....He's Ill..... Kira and Kariya both try to look sad but Hiroto raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. Hiroto: You lier! He just sent me a text saying, 'Would you like to come to Raimon's Celebration Disco? I'll be there!' From Endou...So Ha! Kira + Kariya: Damn it! *Facepalm* Hitomiko: Anywhoo...you guys better get changed if you want to go to the disco tonight! Kira: 'Kay... All three of them run upstairs and into their bedrooms. With Kariya.... Kariya: Hmmm...What to wear, What to wear.... He opens his half-full wardrobe and flicks through all of his best clothes. Kariya: A Tuxedo? No way! Ripped jeans? To....Show off.....Chino's and a Top? Well...Thats the only decent thing i have in here so i guess...I'll just wear them... He then slams his Wardrobe door shut and puts on his clothes. Kariya: Woah *Looks in the mirror*....Hellooooo Handsome! *Smirks* Now.....To the Gel.... With Hiroto Hiroto opens his wardrobe and Looks and one particular outfit....The 70's Disco outfit.... Hiroto: Resist it! Resist it! I cant go looking like a complete idiot at a Disco that ENDOU is ATTENDING! He picks out a pair of Skinny Jeans and a Grey Shirt. Hiroto: I guess thats ok....Well...Its enough to impress Endou-Kun... With Kira..... Kira: Eto Eto Etoooooo..... She was already picking between Three outfits she picked out. One was a White T-Shirt with a teal flower on it with a Grey Mini-Skirt and White boots. The Second one was a Grey and Mint Green Polo Shirt with Skinny jeans and Teal High Tops. The Third one was a Black jacket with loads of Multi-Coloured badges on it with a White vest underneath, Black skirt with black tights and Black ugg boots. Kira: Well, The Black outfit looks to gothic...Although its one of my fave outifts...*sighs* She puts that outfit back in the wardrobe and debates on the other two. Kira: What the hell? There's not much choice now... She pulls another outfit out of the wardrobe and puts it on her bed. This time it was a Yellow Top with Spiked Wrist-Bands, a Blue denim skirt with a loose belt with her black ugg boots... Kira: I got it! I'm Choosing that one! She picks up the outfit and get changed into it, She touches up her makeup and runs down stairs. Back with Everyone.... Kariya: Finally...You took long enough! Hiroto: So your wearing that right? Kira: Yep! Kariya: Dont you think that its a bit too...Awesome?! Kira: Errr...Thanks? Hitomiko: Awww! That outfit suits you! the cute white top and grey skirt! Awwwww! Kira: *Sweatdrop* The Three walk out the door and to Raimon. Hitomiko: *Sighs* I hope Endou hasnt planned anything to big... At Raimon.... Kariya: Wow! The Party's Started already! But....There's not many people here yet.... Hikaru: Woah! You made it! And, You look pretty cool too! Kira: Ermm...Kariya? Did you put gel in your hair? Kariya: Yeah...Do you like it? *Smirks* Kira: *Sighs* Hikaru: Come on! You gotta give me a hand with the Decks! Hikaru and Kariya run up to the Dj Decks and puts it on Nightcore - Be Alive. Aoi: Hey Kira! I'm liking the outfit! Kira: Thanks! Same with yours too! Tenma's gonna go Crazy! Aoi: Tenma? Kira: *Thinks* Eep! I just gave her a hint! Aoi: What about him? Kira: Nah...Dont worry! The Rest of the guests start to Arrive after a while. Nikishi: Yo Midori-Chan! Seto: Nikishi..............WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nikishi: Hey! At least its not as bad as what your wearing! *Smirks* Seto: Hey! Shut up! Akane: *Sweatdrop* Their at it again.... Tenma: Woah! Aoi! You look amazing! Aoi: *Blushes* Thanks Tenma! Up for a Dance? Tenma: Go for it! So...They are the two people to start dancing on the floor. Shinsuke: Well well well! If it isnt the Quuen of the Dancefloor, Kira! I would of thought you would have been up there first! Kira: Nah...I'm just chilling for now! Wait.....Why are you wearing a Pikachu Costume? Shinsuke: Cos its awesome! Kira: Your not wrong there! *Laughs* Suddenly someone grabs Kira by the Shoulders. Fumito: Hey Kira! Kira: Yo Fumito! You made it! Fumito: Soo....Wanna Dance? Kira: He he....Not right now...I'm gonna wait until its not crowded....But Thanks anyway! Maybe....You could dance with me once it calms down? Fumito: *Smiles* Sure! Aoi and Tenma then come back from the Dancefloor Tenma: I'm Tiered already! Aoi: Same! Seto: *Laughs* Ha ha! Too much already? Kariya: Boooo Yaaa! This is awesome! Hikaru: Talk about skill! Turn it upppp! Kirino: Hey Two-Faced! Kariya: why is everyone calling me that? Kirino: Becuase you are! Anywho...what are you doing at the Dj Decks? Kariya: Dunno...Give it a spin perhaps? Kirino: *Laughs* Good luck with that! He walks off of the Stage and onto the Dancefloor and has a Dance battle with Nishiki to Luka Luka Night Fever. Kira: *Laughs* Those two are hilarious! Seto: Talk about bad dancing! *Laughs along* Gouenji: Wanna know about dancing? Let the pro show you how its done! Gouenji then starts break dnacing on the Floor, Nishiki and Kirino Have the I've-Just-Been-Owned look on their faces. Yuuka: Yeah! Go Onii-chan! Toramaru: Oh Yeah? Watch this! Toramaru starts dancing on the Floor too, Suddenly Kazemaru joins in and then Fubuki, Eventualy everyone else just starts dancing again. Kira: Wow! Thats crazy! Akane: I'm gonna see Shin-Sama, Your ok here, Right Kira? Kira: Yep sure! Akane walks away leaving Kira in the corner, Suddenly someone grabs her hand and drags her into the Hallway. Kira: Ouch! what was that for you-......Tsurugi? Tsurugi: Hey....Woooaaahhh.... Kira: I know...Its bad...Anywho...Why did you drag me all the way out here for? Tsurugi: Cause...I was just gonna ask...Would you like to dance with me? Kira: Errr..Sure! C'mon! Kira and Tsurugi go back into the hall. Hikaru: Ok! Next tune is Miki Miki Romantic Night! Kira: *Gasps* My Favourite Song! Tsurugi: This.....Is your Fave Song? Kira: Yep! Tsurugi: *Smiles* Fine! Lets go! The Two start dancing together, Until Fumito see's this and Starts dancing with them too. Tsurugi: why are you here? Back off! Fumito: No Way! Kira: You guys! Cant we just dance all together? Tsurugi: Fine *Glares at Fumito* Fumito: Bring it! *Glares back at Tsurugi* The Song ends and Fumito and Tsurugi separate from eachother. Kira: Fumito! What was that about? Fumito: Ugh...I hate him! Seriously! Kira: Why? I wanna know the Reason why! Fumito: It doesnt matter *Pushes Kira Lightly aside* Tsurugi: Are you ok? Kira: Of course i am! Tsurugi: What did he say? Kira: He said that he hated you...And- Tsurugi: Was...There anything to do..With you involved? Kira: Nope....Anyway...*Raises Eyebrow* Why are you being so protective over me anyway? Tsurugi: *Looks around* Come with me...Then i'll tell you... Kira: 'Kayy.... She Follows Tsurugi outside, Fumito See's this again and follows them two but peeks behind the door and tries to listen to the coversation over the booming music. Fumito: *Thinks* What he's....No! I cant let that happen! He runs out side to see Tsurugi and Kira talking. Fumito: No way! Tsurugi! You Baka! Tsurugi: Jelous are you? *Smirks* Fumito: You Cant! Tsurugi: Oh Really? Watch me. Fumtio then punches Tsurugi. Fumito: Dont even dare... Kira: Guys! Why Are you- Tsurugi: Stay back...i dont want you getting hurt! Fumito: Bring it on Emo Kid! Tsurugi: Whatever....Lets Battle it out shall we? They start fighting then, Punching and Kicking eachother. Kira: Guys! Tsurugi Fumito! Stop it! Tsurugi then kicks Fumito in the Shin which makes him fall but he stands back up again and punches Tsurugi in the Stomach. Fumito: No Way! He was just using you as a- Tsurugi then slaps Fumito in the face. Tsurugi: Dont you even dare...Like i would do that anyway! Fumito: She's mine! Back off! Tsurugi: Lay one finger on her and your dead! Fumito: She liked me in the First place anyway! Tsurugi: Repeat that again...If you dare! Kira: Wait.....Was this.....All over me?! You.....You..... The Two boys stopped then to see Kira Shaking in Anger. Kira: You Baka's! You were fighting over me the whole time! I thought you were more mature than that! Seriously... Tsurugi: Kira! But! Kira: Just get outta my sight! Both of you! She storms back into the hall and sits down at one of the tables and starts Crying, Kariya then runs towards her. Kariya: Kira? Whats up? Kira: Dont worry.....Its nothing major... Kariya: *sits down* No! Tell Me! Kira: *Looks up at Kariya* Tsurugi and Fumito were fighting...Over me....I just got really angry at them for being so im-mature... Kariya: Its ok......They should of...Hey! Back off you two! Fumito: Look, We just came to say that we were sorry...... Tsurugi: We Had a Fight becuase of- Kira: Stop....I know enough already.... Kira stood up and walked out of hall. Hiroto: Hey Kira! Where are you going? I thought you wanted to stay and enjoy yourslef? Kira: I'm going home...I've had enough....but you can stay if you want.... So thats what she did..She went home.....Leaving Tsurugi, Fumito and the rest of them behind. Tsurugi: *Thinks* Damn it....Why did i do that? Whats gonna happen the next day? Fumito: *thinks* What a let down....I made Kira feel upset....For the first time in our friendship...Why? Kira: *Thinks* Mabye...I shouldnt of been to harsh on them...But...why would they like a Girl like me? The End? Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 17:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions